This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Television (TV) sets currently have the ability to receive cable TV (CATV) frequency channels as well as analogue over-the-air (OTA) frequency channels, wherein the two may overlap in certain regions of the electromagnetic spectrum. Further, OTA frequency channels carrying TV signals are government-controlled by a National Television Standard Committee (NTSC) established by the Federal Communication Commission (FCC). The NTSC Standards include requirements for image resolution, image rate, frequency modulation, and the like. Accordingly, the NTSC standards pertain to hardware components of a TV system and the manner in which the TV system operates.
With the advent of digital technology, a need for new and revised standards has led to the foundation of an Advanced Television Standard Committee (ATSC). The ATSC sets standards pertaining to format, compression, and transmission of digital television in the U.S. Pursuant to FCC regulations, it is anticipated that by 2009 NTSC standards will cease to be in effect and will be replaced by the ATSC standards. FCC regulations currently require every television set larger than a certain size manufactured with an NTSC tuner to include an ATSC tuner and decoder as well. The maximum size for TVs to be exempt from this requirement is scheduled to shrink each year until all TVs and other devices, such as DVD Recorders are included.
In contrast, cable television, which is the dominant medium by which most consumers receive their TV programs, are not regulated by the FCC. Despite this, most manufacturers continue to offer TV systems with OTA tuners. Hence, foreseeing the impending FCC regulations along with reducing cost, manufacturers may choose to produce television sets having only one tuner, namely an analog cable tuner. In the interim, customers purchasing TV systems having, for example CATV and NTSC capabilities, may unintendedly tune some OTA channel frequencies which may legally require a television that includes an NTSC tuner. The unintended reception may be due to the overlap between CATV and OTA signals. Hence, unintended reception of some OTA signals may lead to customer confusion as to why they are not receiving the full complement of OTA signals. Further, consumers who, for example, don't have the NTSC tuner in their TV system, but are capable of receiving overlapping NTSC regulated OTA signals my be placed in noncompliance with FCC regulations.